A need for the black sheep
by Marduk Kid
Summary: Time has passed and well Squall and Seifer sit down for a chat. Want to know about what? Go ahead and read. Rated cause Seifer refers to the nickname he gave Zell. enjoy


They were sitting at the table. There was no hatred between the two, just a simple weariness. Old habits die hard. They haven't seen each other in six months. With no warning, Squall came to his house in Fisherman's Horizon. The only one there was Seifer because Fuujin and Raijin were out at the moment. No tea was offered, no sort of refreshments were brought out, and none were asked for or wanted. He was allowed to come in, and they sat at the table.

Seifer sat down first. "So," Seifer began, "what do you want?"

Squall sat down and didn't even bother to look around. "It's about the Garden," Squall answered. "We…I was wondering if you wanted to come back." He put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on the top of his hands.

Seifer leaned back in his chair and draped his arm over it. "And why would I…we," he put emphasis on the word and watched for a reaction before continuing, "want to come back?"

Squall didn't seem to care. "You…the group were good at, and surprisingly for, the garden. I looked at the records and you," he put emphasis on the word, "were good enough to become a SeeD. You just needed to pass the field exam."

Seifer, like a bull, blew out his nose and leaned in, "I wasn't good enough at the first test? I wasn't good enough when I fought you?"

Squall sat straight up, "It wouldn't take much for you three to become SeeDs. Just any kind of task basically. You're results before weren't good because you strayed from the group."

Seifer sat back up, "Humph. I strayed away? Is that the way Cid saw it? I made an on the field judgment. That's how I remember it."

Squall tried to calm him down, "It doesn't matter now. I'd like you to come back. We really need a new perspective on the council. You always have your own views."

"So there's a council now?" He smirked, "Couldn't handle the pressure?" He didn't even laugh at his own joke, and Squall stayed composed. "I don't know. We've gotten used to living here, away from the evil, away from the good. We are even part of the local police now."

"So I've heard."

"Anyway, it's not grand, but it's worth living. Besides, I've got Fuu and Rai still. We even get plenty of time of to go fishing every now and then. One time, I caught one this big," he exaggerated the size with his hands. He chuckled a bit, and his smile was genuine, "How often would we get to fish at the garden? Never. How often would we be able to just relax at the port and smell the salt air? Never."

Squall empathized with Seifer but had to try. "How long has it been since you've picked on the cadets? How long has it been since you've had real fun with your gunblade? How long has it been since you've seen Matron Edea?" He leaned in, "When was the last time you saw Quistis?" He stopped, and Seifer's eyes lowered.

"There was never anything between us." He looked the other way. "I don't know what she's told you, but I don't need anyone, not that way anyway."

Squall felt a bit awkward and tried to ease the moment. "How are Raijin and Fuujin?"

"They're doing ok. Haven't found anyone like that, as far as I know. Then again, both of them are the type to watch and fake being happy cause they are. They're good people."

Squall smirked, "Guess I just happened to meet them at the wrong time, but yeah I can see that."

"Well they were mine before they met you, so of course they were on my side."

"You know Seifer, I never really hated you."

"Well I didn't hate you either, but you were asking for that scar."

"And I simply returned the gift."

"There isn't anything at Garden for me."

"You don't know. You could be a big help, if you wanted to."

"I'd get caught up with power again, and I don't want more than what I've got. I even left Rai and Fuu for a bit. I don't need it."

"Power isn't an issue. That's the reason for the council."

"Did you put, uh what was her name…Rinoa? Yea. Is she on the council?"

"She never went through training, so no. Only SeeDs, or those who went through the training, are on the council."

Seifer laughed, "I bet Chicken-shit is on the council. Boy did I like to ruffle his feathers." He calmed down and looked back at Squall, " They don't know bout this visit do they?" He said it more as a matter of fact than as a question.

Squall shrugged, "Some do. Some don't. Most didn't need to know. Others agree with me."

"So why do you want me back?"

Squall laughed, "Honestly, it's boring. You were…are my only equal with a gunblade. Besides like I said earlier, we need another opinion, someone who doesn't think like the rest of us do. Issues come up, and it's better to see that one extra path."

Seifer thought about it for a bit. "Rai and Fuu do wonder how things are back up there. Maybe we will stay for a little bit. If it turns out not to be right, we'll leave."

"I take it you'll want to come back here if that happens?"

"Depends on how we feel at the moment."

"Or where we are."

"No one's that cruel." They both laughed.

"It would be an honor to have you, and your crew, back at the Garden." He put a slip of paper on the table, "You can contact me at that number." He motioned to leave and nodded goodbye. Seifer returned the nod. Then Squall stepped through the door and was gone.

Seifer sighed, "I wanted to get rid of the past, not go back to it." He pocketed the number and waited for the others to arrive.


End file.
